


I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

by china_shop



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Bad Fic, Crossover, Deliberate Badfic, Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-07
Updated: 2009-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BENTON FRASER HAS A SECRET! Ever since he has been a small child he will sometimes turn solid things into liquid compleately on accident!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sprat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprat/gifts).



> For the Deliberate Badfic challenge on ds_flashfiction.
> 
>  **Title:** I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
>  **Prompt:** BENTON FRASER HAS A SECRET! Ever since he has been a small child he will sometimes turn solid things into liquid compleately on accident!! It had led to the tragic melting deaths of his mother and his father and almost made the people of Inuktootown burn him ALIVE AT THE STAKE, except that Professor Xavier rescued him just in time and brought him to Mutant High, where he fianlly makes real froends for the first time and also ~falls in LOVE~.
> 
> A/N: THIS STORY IS AN AU AND A WIP AND BENTON CRYES IN IT SOMETIMES BUT IT HAS AN HAPPEY ENDING BUT PART OF THE WAY THRU THERE WILL BE VIOLENCE AND ALSO SEX, BUT NOT AT THE SAME TIME< ALSO IT IS A SONGFIC FOR ["PAIN" BY 3 DAYS GRACE](http://www.elyrics.net/read/t/three-days-grace-lyrics/pain-lyrics.html) SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNNNEEDDDD!!! SO PLS NO FLAMES, THX.  
>  **Prompt written by:** Sprat  
>  **Pairing, length:** Fraser/Kowalski(AKA WOLVERINE!!!!), 1440 words  
>  **Rating, warnings, etc:** NC-17, crossover with X-Men, vague passing references to animal harm, character death (not major characters, mostly canonical deaths), um, that'll hopefully cover it? Not beta'd.  
>  **Author's notes:** I am totally not making this up: I printed out the lyrics of Pain (so good, zomg) and that piece of paper gave me two paper cuts! LOL! TRUFAX 4 realz!!1! I'm going to print out a piece of paper that says WORLD PEACE next and see what happens. Also, I haven't seen X-Men in years, but this is for Sprat who luuuurves it, so hopefully she'll forgive any mistakes! *fingers x-d*

_ You're sick of feeling numb _

The day Benton Fraser turned six years old, he hugged his mom and she melted into a puddle! It was a sour-looking creamy viscous fluid with foamy edges, like cat sick mixed with phlegm, and it was all that was left of mom. Benton was very upset!

"Mom?" he asked tremulously.

When she didn't answer, his heart froze solid like an ice floe covered in polar bears!

When Benton was six years and one week old, his dad came home.

"Sorry to miss your birthday, son," he said jovially. "What's that smell?"

Benton solemnly led him inside where he had perfectly preserved the Crime Scene. The mom-puddle had turned grey and lumpy and smelled of eggs. Benton was very hungry as there was no food in the house!

Bob peered at the puddle and said, "What is that?'

Benton sobbed. "It's mom!" And flung himself into Bob's comforting arms.

With a despairing cry, Bob quickly melted too!

Oh noes, thought Benton. What shall I do? I can't arrest myself: there's no one to read me my rights!

He tried to call Bob's partner Gerard for help, but luckily the Frasers didn't have a phone so Gerrard was spared a Tragic End.

Benton picked up an apple, but it melted. Then he had an idea: he picked up another apple and held it quickly over a glass. It turned into apple juice! He drank it hungrily. Then he needed to go outside to pee (they didn't have an inside bathroom), but when he touched the doorhandle, the whole cabin shimmered and showered down on him, like sticky gloopy rain!

Benton burst into tears anew.

 

_ You're not the only one _

Professor Xavier was a nice man. He saved Benton from the rabid mob just in time, and they sailed upward in Xavier's state-of-the-art American Eurocopter EC-145 with GPS and pinpoint navigation capabilities, leaving behind them some burning pyres (which had been meant for Benton) and the dissolute puddle of the former community hockey rink building.

Benton smiled happily at his Savier from his insulating bundle of red spandex, and was very careful not to touch anything in the EC-145!

 

_ I'll take you by the hand _

The first person Benton met at Mutant High was a deaf werewolf called Diefenbaker. He was nice except for how he kept chasing rabbits and small children even when he wasn't in wolf form. Benton taught himself sign-language so they could be BFFs.

The second person Benton met was an old Canadian called Buck, whose superpower was incredibly stinky farts.

Benton always said hello politely when he saw him, but he didn't stay to chat because he has a very sensitive sense of smell. (Though he couldn't lick anything without it melting, not even ice cream!)

The third person Benton met was a young man his own age with spiky blonde hair and long metallic fingernails. "What's your name?" said the man.

"Meltatron," explained Benton, "but you can call me Benton. Who are you?"

"I'm Wolverine!" said Ray.

Fraser frowned.

"What's wrong?" said Wolverine.

"My friend, Diefenbaker, is afraid of wolverines," sighed Benton (aka Meltatron).

"No kidding!" Wolverine said. "Okay, call me Stanley. So, Frase, why are you wearing red spandex?"

"Well, you see, it is the only fabric that does not melt when I put it on," said Benton, and changed the subject suddenly. "I have a secret sorrow!"

"What's that?" said Ray. "Can I help?"

"No!" said Benton mournfully, "I melted my parents, and now they are dead forever and I am an orphan except for my BFF Diefenbaker and the smelly man called Buck!"

"That sucks!" says Ray. "I'll be your friend if you like, Benton Buddy, calimari?"

"Yes indeed," said Benton, delightedly. "I would like that very much!"

"Good!" said Ray. "But don't touch me, okay? I don't wanna turn into goo, ya know?"

"Okay," promised Benton faithfully, but it made him sad in his heart.

 

_ And I'll show you a world that you can understand _

Benton spent the next twelve years beavering away in a lab wearing red spandex gloves and inventing a chamber than neutralised his superpower. He did it all with one goal in mind – he wanted to touch Wolverine/Ray! Thoughts of his friend consumed his every waking moment and all of the sleeping ones that weren't about his parents or the hockey rink building of his childhood home.

Sometimes he also dreamed about ice floes covered in penguins.

How he wished he could feel again! He cried every day when he woke up, because he was sick and tired of feeling nothing but numb. But one day he succeeded in his goal!

He went to find Ray, who was cutting his hair with his long metal fingernails. Little snippets of his blonde hair swirled in the air like snow. "Oh!" said Benton, "how pretty. It reminds me of home!"

The school bully came over and sneered at him. Her name was Victoria and her superpower was killing dogs! Nobody liked her at all, but Prof Xavier said she had to stay because she had nowhere else to go except prison!! She scowled at Benton and Ray as she spat, "Hi Benton. Have you seen Diefenbaker?"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM DIEFENBAKER!!!!!!!" growled Fraser angrily, and as she turned away, without thinking he reached out and grabbed her arm.

She melted into an evil back sludgy puddle!

"Yay!" crowed Ray.

"Oh noes!!!" said Benton, disappointed. "Not again!!" Whenever he accidentally melted someone, he had to write out a confession and give it to Professor Xavier, and the Prof always looked so disappointed in him.

Ray knew about the reports but he didn't care because he hated Victoria more than anyone. "It's cool," he told Benton, "there were mitigating circumstances!" He looked thoughtful for a moment, because he was starting to speak more and more like the Meltatron. "I think I'm spending too much time hanging around with you," he joked.

Benton's eyes filled with tears.

"Hey," said Ray. "I was kidding! Har de har har!!"

"Okay." Benton looked deep into Ray's eyes, hoping to spy a spark of yearning and lustful hunger like he himself was feeling.

"Why are you staring at me?" said Ray curiously.

"Ah." Benton rubbed his eyebrow. "Because I want nothing more in the world than to kiss your precious mouth!"

Ray looked crestfallen. "Yeah? Me too! Your mouth, I mean. But we can't ever be together because of the melting thing." He looked sadly at the oil slick that used to be Victoria, as he clicked his metal fingers together.

"Oh, but we can," said Benton eagerly. The ice floe melted, and all the polar bears swam away!!!! "Come with me." He took Ray to his secret chamber where he couldn't melt anything. It was lined with red spandex, and it radiated spandex beams through the air, neutralizing Benton's horrible powers!!!!!!!!

 

_ When the lights go out you will understand _

Inside the Spandex Safety Chamber, Benton reached out a tremulous hand and softly touched Ray's cheek. Ray gasped and didn't melt!

"You know," he said, "I kinda think maybe this chamber reverses your powers, ya know?" He took Benton's hand and held it against his very hard cock. That didn't melt either, though Benton wished the denim covering it would vanish without a trace!

"Oh, Ray," moaned Fraser, as he pulled him close. At long last their lips touched! It was thrilling and Benton immediately wanted more! He tore off his clothes, safe in the spandex beams as he offered himself to Ray then and there!!

Ray was so delighted he didn't know what to say. "I love ya, Frase," he confessed as he slid his manly length into Benton's eager ass.

"Oh, Ray!" said Fraser, huskily, as he exploded with delight. "Give it to me! I want it harder! Make me hurt!"

"Sure thing, buddy." Ray thrust deeper and deeper inside until he could almost feel Fraser's heart beating like a caged bird! "Oh, that's freaking perfect," he muttered as he came with a wail.

"I love you too, Ray," said Fraser, and he orgasmed so hard he saw whole galaxies of stars, with an exquisite pang of glory that was the best thing he'd ever felt, since the morning of his sixth birthday!

 

_ 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. _

 

_~fin~_


End file.
